Alguien dijo baja tu pistola
by Abriluno
Summary: Hyûga siempre queriendo matarlo y él siempre ayudándolo a relajarse.


**Alguien dijo baja tu pistola**

(By Abriluno)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke y los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.

**Extensión**: 783 palabras.

* * *

Corrió por las afueras del gimnasio, a su lado iba Izuki quien parecía un poco exhausto. El estaba en las mismas condiciones pero veía a Riko corriendo en tan buenas condiciones que sería vergonzoso pedir descanso, al lado de la chica iba el más alto del grupo, quien se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa alentadora. Como odiaba que lo mirara delante de todos, no quería que se dieran cuenta de nada pero Kiyoshi era un tipo que no entendía el significado de ser cauto. Lo único que hizo fue levantar el dedo medio hacia el castaño para que éste se diera por enterado de lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

— En verdad no entiendo por qué se tratan así.

— ¿Eh? — Miró a Izuki que aún corría a su lado.

— Somos compañeros, no veo el motivo de por qué lo odias tanto.

— No te metas, ¡¿de acuerdo?! — Cuando se trataba de Kiyoshi, los motivos saltaban a la vista, era ridículo ponerse a explicar todas las idioteces que al otro se le ocurrían sin quedar ridiculizado.

Por suerte Riko hizo sonar el silbato después de unos minutos y todos se fueron a las duchas. Todos menos Kiyoshi que estaba inclinado masajeando su rodilla. Sólo lo hacía cuando pensaba que nadie podía verlo. Se detuvo y lo esperó.

— No tenías que esperarme

— Uhm...

Se había detenido a un lado suyo, miró hacia el interior del gimnasio y suspiró pesado. Sabía que no podría soportar mucho tiempo ese nivel de actividad, su rodilla estaba cada vez más resentida.

— Te dije que no hicieras tanto esfuerzo o no lograrás terminar el próximo partido.

— Voy a hacerlo, confía en mí un poco más.

— Idiota... yo no más digo.

Siguió adelante, pero el otro lo siguió muy de cerca, tanto que chocaron en la puerta. Hyûga sintió la ingle ajena chocando con su parte trasera y su cara se giró muy lentamente, hasta que empezó a disparar gritos y golpes, puntapiés que casualmente evitaban la rodilla de su compañero.

— Oye... ¡baja tu pistola!

La voz de Riko hizo que ambos quedaran congelados sin saber qué decir, era evidente que todo ese ajetreo de agredir y ser agredido había provocado que la sangre se les condensara en la ingle y por lo tanto tuviesen medianamente despiertos sus miembros. Por supuesto el pelinegro se puso de todos colores al imaginar que la chica, precisamente ella se había dado cuenta de todo.

— Jajaja... Riko, las cosas que se te ocurren — Pasó tranquilamente el más alto por el lado del capitán y se detuvo — Hyûga es el que sacó su pistola, quiere matarme!

— ¡Con gusto lo haría maldito Teppei!

— Ya!, déjense de perder el tiempo y vayan a las duchas – La chica sabía cómo terminar con esas discusiones tontas. Apuntó hacia el interior y los miró con cara de demonio — ¡ADENTRO!

Entraron los dos y se fueron a las duchas. Los demás ya estaban en los vestidores secándose. Kiyoshi miró de reojo a sus compañeros y se quitó el uniforme para envolverse en la toalla blanca, que debido a su tamaño, sólo cubrió lo necesario. Se fue a duchar.

Pero se pegó a la pared sólo cruzar la puerta y cuando el capitán cruzó el umbral, se le pegó a la espalda rodeándolo por la cintura — ¿Bajaste tu pistola? — Recibió un codazo que por poco y lo hace retroceder.

— Cállate

No pudo hacerlo a un lado, el otro parecía ventosa en su espalda — Yo no puedo bajarla... ayúdame — hundió su nariz en la corta cabellera negra y susurró el nombre de su compañero antes de curvar la espina de manera que su pene recorriera las nalgas ajenas.

El más alto tiró la toalla a un costado.

— ¡SE APURAN!

El grito de la entrenadora hizo que el más alto saltara a un costado y encendiera rápidamente la regadera para comenzar a bañarse, tomó el jabón y recorrió su cuerpo con él. De pronto miró a Junpei que parecía tener problemas.

— Tsk

— ... — Lo observó entretenido, ya que el otro estaba inclinado sujetando su entrepierna.

Por lo mismo se acercó y abrió la regadera en silencio, miró hacia la puerta y se le acercó para ponerse tras el chico — Cuidado... — Susurró en su oreja mientras se abría espacio entre las manos del pelinegro para coger su miembro y así comenzó a masturbarlo – Eso te pasa por no bajar el arma —

— ¡C-cállate idiota! — Tenía la culpa, la culpa de todo... pero no podía decir nada porque estaba seguro de que si abría la boca terminaría jadeando.

Fue así como un sonriente Teppei salió de las duchas con una pequeña toalla atada a su cintura mientras un afanoso Hyûga se lavaba las nalgas en las duchas.

* * *

**Nota final**: Los bandoleros del oriente son chicos candentes.


End file.
